Turbine engines typically combust a mixture of fuel and air in a combustion chamber and pass the exhaust gases produced in the combustion chamber through a turbine vane assembly to drive the turbine assembly. Typically, a plurality of transitions couple a combustor to a turbine vane assembly in a can-annular system. During operation of a turbine engine, exhaust gases flow through the transitions and into the turbine vane assemblies. Seals couple the transitions to the turbine vane assemblies to prevent an undesirable air mixture, such as to prevent an excess amount of air from mixing with the combustion gases. The seals prevent gases from outside the transition to enter and mix combustion gas flow. Conventional seals are often manufactured from rigid materials that are unable to absorb movement and vibrations, thereby resulting in fatigue and premature failure. Thus, a need exists for a seal configured to couple a transition to a turbine vane assembly and be capable of absorbing movement by the components while being exposed to a high temperature environment.